Cavana Ashmein Telmarain
Name: Cavana Ashmein Telmarain Place of Birth/Raising: Manala, Kandor (a town in the south of Kandor, noted in New Spring) Age: 245 Physical Description: Cavana is very tall at 5'8 and around 130 lbs. She has thin, black hair that is down to her waist with a silver streak at her left temple. Unless she is meeting with the Hall or on official duty, her hair is back in a braid that she runs a ribbon through. More often than not, she has a quill poking in her hair that she placed back there in idle thought. She also has inkstains on her ear because the quills are not always clean when she places them back in her hair. Her hands, however, are always fresh and clean, as is the rest of her. She has pale skin, and wears no cosmetics. Her fingers are long, and her hands smell like herbs or the earth, as she enjoys her herb garden and can be found there either gardening or writing. Her eyes are a dark brown and very large, with a long thin nose and thin lips. Her figure is small but enough. Character History Cavana was born in Manala, Kandor to the town thatcher and his wife. She was the middle of five, being the second daughter of two. She never showed any special talents and helped out her mother and sister with the household duties. At the age of 12, she began watching over her two younger brothers. One time, they were out in the woods, and her brother tripped over a branch, his leg cutting on another. She picked him up and carried him back to the town, meeting the town wisdom. After watching the woman had healed her brother, Cavana became attached. She wanted to learn to heal, to hold respect, and to be wise... and Cavana had potential. From that day on, she spent her morning, afternoon, and night with the wisdom. They would go into the wilderness and learn about herbs, and during the changes in weather, they sat outside, learning about it. She was taught to keep herb gardens and heal wounds. She even had a knack at dealing with the young boys in town and their silly fights, acting as the wisdom to the younger crowd. She was fast on her way to being the next wisdom of Manala. Cavana grew, and in the five years she learned everything she could possibly know. There was offers from another town for her to come as their wisdom, and at such a young age, it was quite an honor. It was in her last week that the unthinkable happened. Her father, working on an inn for the town, fell from the roof, his back broken. She watched across the street as he fell, her screams alerting half the town of the accident. Rushing to him, she saw that there was nothing she could do, but that there was one who could. An Aes Sedai had been traveling from town to town, and was leaving theirs earlier that morning. She was a Healer and the wisdom had met her while Cavana was busy with a hard childbirth in a farm nearby. Jumping on a horse, Cavana rode as hard as she could, chasing after the sister. She found her less than an hour later, and they rode back together to Heal her father. The Aes Sedai stayed in town, watching Cavana's father as he Healed. It was two days before she had to leave for a neighboring town that she was stopped in her packing. The Aes Sedai told her that she was able to channel and that she needed to come to the tower. The woman had noticed it immediately and had thought there was a channeler in town, perhaps the wisdom, but since Cavana was out at the farm, it wasn't strong enough for the Aes Sedai to be certain who it was. She understood, and stopped her packing, taking only two spair dresses and her healing supplies. She could help more people... she could channel. Her family was proud, as was the village, and she followed the Aes Sedai to the tower. At 17, she began Novicehood. Learning came easily to Cavana; after studying for five years, she was used to learning and understand. She was taught to read by yellow sister and spent her every waking moment either in class or in the infirmary. There was moments when the sisters wanted to almost kick her out, as at times she slipped under their feet. Her punishment would send her to the kitchens, where she would "cut" herself to get back into the infirmary. It took her seven years to get from Novicehood to Acceptedhood, only hindered because she would occasionally forget a class because she was in the infirmary. Her arches were ok, as she no longer feared much, just her father's death, her inability to be accepted as a yellow sister, and failing as a healer one day. The sisters of the Yellows had accepted that she was there to stay, and she became an aspirant to their Ajah, studying as hard as she could. Now taking classes she enjoyed, she slipped through in only five years, making quite a statement. She was a yellow sister. Her learning continued, and she stayed in the tower up until she was over 150, in which she left on a quest to learn the medicines of the world. She had sisters and contacts across the land and had learned all she could. She even paused in Andor for ten years, studying at the palace. At the age of 180, she returned to the tower for twenty years. In that time, Lwena had risen to the position of First Weaver, an old friend of Cavana's. She stayed as long as she could before leaving the tower again, this time to Tarabon and Arad Doman. The problems there called at her heart and she went to Heal both side's rebels. She stayed for only a few years before traveling again, this time to Illian for a few years before going back to the Tower. A sitter died a few years later, and at 208, she became a Sitter, the Weaver. Quickly, she was well known for being fair, and fought with Lwena to win an alliance with the Green Ajah. She saw the need for the two Ajahs to be allied against the reds in their silly battles. When Lwena decided to step down, there was only one person that the Yellow Ajah wanted... Cavana. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Yellow Ajah Bios